robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Buddbudd2222/BBN News Is having a Rebrand
BBN News Is having a new rebrand I also am giving a detailed reason The minutes of all the videos watched is at 6,900 flat. For YouTube views it went up to 7,683 and at this current state we have 65 subs. This data was done on August 13, 2015. We also did a research of doing on BBN News content on why there is like a copyright thing. On BBN Newsroom the show had a few ads and unlike the show on its real thing of when we had to do Ukraine the first time the numbers flared the numbers up 263 unlike the other shows that had fewer than 200. But it made the cut for a real second season of BBN Newsroom at the viewer count of as to this date on August 13, 2015 to 938. It made the cut for a second season I think we could return this show in fall or for 2016. The show of the online episodes failed because it did not reach my 200 minimum 29 views short. We will try again but see how many view it will get to because if it does not suppress the viewer numbers of 200 then we are cutting online episodes for good in 2016 and the rest. Now about copyright things. I have done the reaserch under the studio and found that BBN News content mostly was the target of copyrights because of the regular song. I have been knowing for a long time on this road but I have not wanted to tell you guys now. There reason being that the founder of this wikia Benzbot. Would or will not let me use his ABC News 24 music no more due to his so called “copyright” that is not pointing or anything , It is the truth. But keep going. Imagine this, we cannot play Taylor Swift’s music because she wants everyone to buy her music and not use it all over the internet. Well not imagine because this is real. Bad Blood the song was copyrighted to the point to where it cannot be played therefore AA Millers got a copyright strike. I sorta regret for her getting that but I should of voted for that crappy song “cheerleader”, anyways that is semi relevant to the conversation of copyrighted music. I am not focusing on our old videos like REALLY OLD! I am talking about news content on this matter. The content improved video by video in my opinion from when we had the new logo of BBN News. Therefore as CEO of BBN News we do voice overs to avoid the music dilemma of that. BBN Newsroom content (LIVE) was also effected to the copyrights. If any robloxian cannot do the voice over then they have to resign and quit until they have the equipment because I’m not taking the classic money excuse, it is mostly you’re in or out. This is why I need to expand on content like making a BBS Rapping, where host of BBN News of any program wrap to a random song like Jimmy Fallon did with Brian Williams. I rather hold myself from commenting on what do I think about the whole thing of Brian Williams. I would blame Deborah Turness all the way that’s your teaser. News could be greater unlike the stories we reported on like Ukraine, Paris, Oscar Pistoris, School shooting was carried live on TV. We also have not touched on race and skin what I say is very very 100% great, because that is not what BBN should of been like. We did cover 2 ISIS stories on BBN News or about 4 (least) mostly when Ukraine happened. What do I have to say about it? Just good, This would dispite any transmissions of debates talking on the issue from IRL cable news. Recently there was a story of a kid that could not take trolling and took it so serious to the point it got aired on affiliate TV and all that but where did it happen. Roblox…. Of course the admins made that to were you cant say “ISIS” in Roblox if you do then.. it would just be like this when people see it “####” here is the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfMQq_oPfMo so after that you might of saw my comment but yet you know its freedom of speech but one day you have to know that I am still mad at the people of the network for making it so one sided on a kids game and yes they had their wish. My opinion about them is this, stop with your damn influential race debates all they want is to have a reaction, duh and it would be bad formal reputation to go overboard with the stuff in the world like CNN doing about 2 week of ebola covrage, and they made me react like “WE ARE GOING TO DIE” -benz knocks the door and budd opens- “Ebola is hardly to transmit budd, get the f--- over it” (he did not really say that but that’s what people would really say if someone goes crazy) “Yes sir” =( -Closes door gently- So you see In a few hours or day I was over it therefore I learned the lesson mostly on Ferguson. That’s what I knew the media was a big joke therefore coverage was not even going to happen and only AND ONLY just the verdict I was announcing on BBS. But to be more fair on who had the best coverage on the verdict? MSNBC because they showed good content of them rioting flipping cars and all that. I also knew ground coverage was happening that they would die and there would be a stand by anchor. In what pepper spray hit CNN in front of the hosts and they had to move asap. New Orleans did not have a riot in what I am happy they did not destroy the trying to rebuild city. They did a small protest but it was a peaceful one with no altercations or guns needed. So I am basically pressing that we should not touch race at all or make a press scene of it. To me it seems bad and very very unprofessional. But it is not unprofessional if you just give the verdict and not cover the rest because you do not want to break Roblox rules on post ECT ECT. It is already known that we are changing out graphics. (duh because it would make no sense apart of the re brand) The CNN look what I have is honestly getting old. That is why I have the graphics made. The viewer minutes are really what we need to focus on. I care about them so much that that’s why I impended the Voice overs and the less music track. BBN Newsroom and BBN News are the main focus and BBN Special Reports. Now we are changing the logo this 2016. I am sorry Benzbot we have to do it this way. But you also have some good coming out of this. Your logo will be suppressed over 1 year! 1 year and 2 months. (when the logo changes) Now we are changing cameras for news officially in 2016 (Roblox recorder to Fraps) We also are having a new editor because of fraps lagging on videopad. This does effect some of the slide effect what some of you guys might like. But, oh well. #thingschangebro I have also seen the statistics of my channel and I myself am not very please on gender. My channel is 100% guy there is not a single shred of female left in site. I will see if I can make a talk show for wemon in Roblox or just a woman. I would gladly have Amamby (AA Millers) not because of her copyright strike it is because of her and her awesome career in Roblox what else #numbers she has over 30K subs as from today August 13, 2015 If not someone else. #givemetimeplease I have wrote this on August 13, 2015 the day of everything. OH and also you guys know there are going to be new sets. Therefore I posted this in October ahead of time for that data but here is the proof on some levels of truth on the copyrights. Although this can be a reason why I made BBS so limited. BBS needs change and also BBN News as well with re-structure. I also did not take time to think about Micheltheg8 blog post in what I forgot. http://robloxtv.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MichaelTheGr8/Limitations_of_BBN/BBS that was made this year and I took time to think of that blog post after I wrote this. Yes we have been limited and strict on content throught the months but for real do we think that this was coming soon? No. Polices also changed for programing because if people want to film their own show they would have to follow the RFI guide not the RTV (in general not the network of rTV) Guide because they do not have good polices like the RFI does. The RFI gets popular because you see PhireFox, Fave, Pixleflame (Ambambys brother she admitted it in Q&A 2) AmyLovesroblox and many more famous robloxian youtubers. This is where I need to lay everything on the line. I am trying to be realistic as possible with news in Roblox. I will also see if I can make a E-mail account for BBS consulting and talking about anything that needs to be talked about. If I do I will have to update the BBS wiki page to give for all to really maybe block the hate and organize it. I hope you know that this blog post did not consist of constant swearing besides reactions. I would need to make more videos with news and constant flow of content. We are at 100+ videos because of news casts and old shows that we did and including BBS Behind Closed Doors. Here is the last bit from mag. (this was 3 pages) ews s having a new rebrand Category:Blog posts